


Into the West

by KayleeArafinwiel



Series: Tales of the Elmoi [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleeArafinwiel/pseuds/KayleeArafinwiel
Summary: After the death of Elessar, it is said that Legolas took Gimli Gloin's son with him into the West. What sort of greeting did they receive, and how did Legolas cope with life surrounded by his own kind before, and after, the deaths of his Mortal friends?





	Into the West

B2MeM Prompt, Card and Number: G48   
Format: ficlet  
Genre: family  
Rating: PG  
Warnings:   
Characters: Legolas, Gimli, OFC elf   
Pairings:  
Creator’s Notes (optional): In mine and Emma's 'verse, Oropher and his queen Felith lost four children who were "Mandos-born" in the West before finally having Thranduil - Rivaleth, Eluthril, Galadhir and Tatharlas. Eluthril married a descendant of Olwe and learned mapmaking and sailing from her husband. This uses up some more of the G48 prompts for today - I could only claim one, which I already wrote for, but I was inspired by more. I wasn't sure if I was allowed to tag prompts I didn't claim, so perhaps a game of find the prompt is in order, lol?  
Summary: Legolas and Gimli arrive in the West.

 

"So there you are at last, little nephew." Eluthril looked over the ellon - still hardly more than an elfling to her he seemed, struggling to find his land legs again. She had hardly believed it when a Maia of Lord Irmo's had appeared on her ship, redolent with the scent of lavender and athelas, to tell her who had arrived.

He jumped, spinning around on the quay and nearly slipping on the sea-slick stone. She caught him by the hand, her lips curling into a smile. "Rhuvendir, is it?" she asked, for the sheer pleasure of seeing his fiery blush.

"Oh no, please, just...just Legolas." Honestly, he could cheerfully drown whoever's stupid idea it had been to stick him with that nickname. "Er...nephew?"

"Mhmm." The elleth pulled him close, studying Legolas intently. "Captain Eluthril Oropheriel, at your service, young one."

Legolas squirmed. "Oh." He averted his eyes at her close scrutiny. "But I thought Ada was - that is, he never said -"

"Mandos-born," Eluthril supplied. "My little brother wouldn't have known, not unless Adar and Naneth told him." 

Legolas wondered how likely it was that they would have. "Erm...Captain Eluthril, if you don't mind, I, er…" He glanced back at the small boat he'd steered through the purple haze over the Sea, the butter-yellow colour of dawn driving it back at last. "That is, my boat, she--"

Eluthril looked over at the craft, smiling with pleasure. "You worked hard to build her. Who is that you have brought with you?" she asked, seeing for the first time one of the hairiest beings she had ever chanced to meet, gnawing roughly at a bit of dried sausage "A new pet?"

"A new pet!" The being huffed indignantly. "Do you pointy-eared menaces not use your eyes?" 

He stomped off the boat, dark eyes narrowed behind his white beard. "Lad, remind me why I accompanied you to this blasted place anyhow?" 

"For love of me, elvellon," Legolas replied, "and Mithrandir - and because you made a promise to Adar that I would not be alone." 

"Hmph. So I did, so I did," Gimli muttered. "But if I'd known this was the reception I'd get..." 

"Oh! You're a son of Mahal," Eluthril exclaimed, eyes brightening. Both Legolas and Gimli stared at her.

"You know Mahal?"

"Of course she does, Elvellon, Mahal is Hir Óli, a Bala," Legolas replied. "He dwells here with his brethren. Did you not remember?"

"Well, well. I knew that," Gimli sighed. "But being on that blasted ship for who knows how long with only you for company has muddled my mind a bit." 

"Are you sure that's not just old age, Gimli?" Legolas said.

"I'll 'old age' you, Lad," Gimli huffed, but they were both laughing and Eluthril was glad. "Forgive me for my rudeness, Gimli Elvellon. I have never met one of the sons of Mahal ere now. Never have they been permitted on these shores before." 

"Hmm," Gimli murmured. "Well, I hope I live up to your expectation." 

Notes:  
Elvellon - Sindarin, "Elf-friend"  
Mahal - The Dwarves' name for Aule, the Worldsmith. In Sindarin he is called Óli.  
Hir Óli = Lord Aule/Mahal  
Bala = Sindarin for "Power", the singular of Belain. Cognate to Quenya Vala/Valar.


End file.
